


Is That a Gun In Your Pocket Or Are You Just Happy to See Me

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And schmoop, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sibling Incest, bottom!Kili, guns are sexy, idek what these assholes did, porn decided to become fluff, porn with fluff, top!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has a gun kink that Fili didn't know about but really should have seen coming. (Paradox verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That a Gun In Your Pocket Or Are You Just Happy to See Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink bingo square "guns/knives"

They barely made it to the parking lot before Kili was on him, kissing him and pressing up against him. Fili was laughing into the kiss, his gun still holstered at his waist, as Kili tried to wrap himself around Fili like Smaug did to Kili early in the morning. As baggy as Kili's Gothic bondage type pants were Fili could still feel how aroused his brother was.

"You couldn't wait until we got in the car?" Fili asked, nipping Kili's bottom lip. 

"You need to fuck me right now," Kili said as he broke away from Fili only to drag him to the car and unlock it. He climbed into the back seat and pulled his T-shirt off with a determined look.

Fili looked at him, not having gotten into the car yet. "This is a parking garage. People are coming in and out of here all the time, along with security cops. Haven't you had enough of being arrested for indecent exposure?"

Kili grinned, unzipping his pants and popping the button. "So get in and close the door," he said as he scooted back just the slightest, legs falling open.

Fili groaned and climbed in with him, closing the door and hitting the lock. Kili pulled him down for a kiss, groaning into Fili's mouth and his teeth tugged very gently on the stud through Kili's tongue.

"You like my gun, hunh?" Fili asked, one hand going between Kili's legs and squeezing. "Like watching me handle it?"

Kili arched into his hand and growled softly. "You know I do," he said. He pulled Fili in for another kiss as he managed to shimmy out of his pants enough that they were pushed up against the car door. Fili had his hand down Kili's underwear the moment he could, gripping his cock and stroking him with a tight hand. "Fuck," Kili moaned. "C'mon, I need you, Fi. Fuck me, please. I need it."

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to have an SUV," Fili said as he pulled away enough to grab the bottle of lube he had stashed in the center compartment while Kili shucked his underwear. "Big enough backseat to do this in."

"I don't care what kind of car or space, just fucking fuck me," Kili said. He sat up while Fili popped the bottle open and poured some lube into his hand and went for Fili's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping and pushing them down so he could get to Fili's cock. And then he noticed the gun holster, fingers stilling. He licked his lips and looked up at Fili who looked down at him with an arched eyebrow. The blond reached overand dropped the lube in the well of the passenger door behind Kili's head and drew his gun. 

"Exactly how much do you like my gun?" Fili asked as he checked the gun. Kili's mouth and throat were dry as he sat up and crawled into Fili's lap. The gun was trapped between them but Fili moved his hand, wrapping his arm around Kili so the muzzle of the gun pressed between Kili's ass cheeks. Kili shuddered against Fili, already feeling his cock starting to leak and he kissed the smug smile on Fili's face. Fili bit Kili's lip, drawing the tiniest amount of blood before pushing Kili off his lap and back against the seats. He ran the gun along Kili's spread thighs. "Is it cold?"

"N-no," Kili said. "It's warm."

"Metal has a way of doing that," Fili said. He nudged Kili's cock with the gun, stroking him with it. Kili whimpered softly, reaching back and grabbing the squishy, hard plastic covered arm rest, eyes locked on the gunmetal between his legs, pressed against his cock. Fili leaned down, nuzzling him. "You really like my gun, don't you?"

"I like everything about you," Kili said. "I think I like the thrill."

"Safety's on," Fili said.

Kili reached down, wrapping his hand around his cock and the gun, stroking them together slowly. The feel of warming metal against his sensitive cock wasn't the best he'd ever experienced, nor the worst, but there was the adrenaline pumping through him at being in the backseat of a car with barely tinted windows, naked, with his brother...and his brother's gun. He stroked himself slowly and then Fili pulled the gun away. Kili whined at him unhappily, reaching, only to have his hands swatted away as Fili inspected his gun.

"You dirtied it," Fili said sternly. "You should clean it." He presented Kili with the gun where he could quite obviously see that he had leaked on the gun. He leaned in, tongue flicking over the first few spots and licked his lips as his mouth went dry. The metal really was warm and tasting his own precome along with the sour tang of metal... It made his dick harder, if that was possible. He worked his mouth along the metal, dragging his tongue along the slide as he locked eyes with Fili. Kili’s cock was leaking all of his stomach, something he never did, and he saw Fili look down and smirk. “Look at you, little brother. You want so much for me to fuck you, don’t you?”

Kili licked his lips and tipped his head to run his tongue along the trigger guard and the back of Fili’s fingers, twining his tongue and fixing his teeth on the solid metal. Fili pulled his hand and the gun away, taking the magazine out and tossing both the gun and magazine in the front seat and pushing Kili flat against the seat. He covered Kili with his body, kissing him hungrily, hand gripping Kili's cock in just the right way and stroking him with a firm hand. 

Kili groaned into the kiss, arching into Fili's hand. "C'mon," he moaned. "I need you to fuck me, Fi."

"How bad do you need it?" Fili asked, smiling against Kili's lips.

"I will drop Smaug on your face when you're sleeping if you don't stop being a fucking dick and get inside me," Kili growled, reaching up and grabbing at the short stands of Fili's hair. "And the next time you want me to fuck you I'm going to tie you up and leave you to suffer with a goddamned toy."

Fili laughed and reached for the lube. "You are vicious."

"I'm horny as hell and its all your fault," Kili said as he let go of Fili's hair. "You and the gun and the intense and the. Just. Fuck me, please. God, you have no idea how much I need you right now."

Fili leaned down and kissed him. "It's gonna take some manuvering but I think we can manage to get you off." He popped the top of the lube and Kili slid down on the seat as Fili moved back so he was against the other door. Fili turned, checking it make sure it was locked--wouldn't do to accidentally open the door when they were in the middle of sex--and arranged themselves so he could get his fingers inside of Kili with minimal issue. Kili took the first finger easily, hissing softly at the first bit of movement, and Fili teased him, moving his finger slowly in and out of him. The look Kili gifted him with would have stripped paint so Fili added a second, then third finger, opening Kili up quickly. Teasing him sometimes worked in Fili's favor but pushing his luck right now was a bad idea, not when Kili was so...greedy, needy, hungry for him.

"You like watching me with my gun this much?" Fili asked, adding more lube to Kili's hole. So much lube felt weird with just Fili's fingers but Kili would be more than happy for it soon enough. Fili had a nice cock, long and with the perfect girth that drove Kili crazy to have him fucking him.

"Why do you think I keep leaving when you start taking your gun apart at home to clean it?" Kili asked, deliberately clenching around Fili's fingers. 

"Thought you didn't like guns," Fili said. He pulled his fingers out of Kili and squeezed more lube into his hand before grabbing his own dick and slicking himself up. The backseat was definitely going to need to be cleaned after this but it was worth it.

"I think I have a competency kink," Kili said, reaching back and grabbing the armrest as Fili grabbed his legs and arranged them around himself. Kili bit his lip and tried to keep his voice down as Fili started to push into him. He knew he was loud in bed, vocal in his appreciation, knew that Fili got off on it, but now was not the place or time to give into that. "S-seeing you take your gun apart and put it back together is unbelievably hot. Watching you handle the gun, shooting it without a single missed shot? You're so intense and focused and--ohgodyes."

Kili had to stop talking as Fili filled him, balls deep, hips locked together. He gripped the arm rest tightly and tried to catch his breath. He loved how Fili felt inside him, how absolutely full he felt, how amazing he knew he'd feel in a second if he just relaxed that tiny bit. Fili's head was on his shoulder, kissing and biting at him, marking him up as they both waited for the other. After a moment Kili started to breathe again and wrapped his arms around Fili, nuzzling the edge of his brother's goatee.

"Good?" Fili asked, voice shaky.

"Give it to me," Kili said softly. "All of it."

Fili nodded and started to move, slow rocks of their hips, shallow as they felt each other out. Kili held onto the armrest, digging his nails into it as Fili started to move faster in small increments. He rocked down against Fili, the two finding the perfect rhythm between them. Kili left one hand on the door and reached out, wrapping a hand around the back of Fili's neck. They watched each other, eyes locked, as they moved. Fili grabbed one of Kili's legs and pulled it over his hip, thrusting harder and faster. Kili groaned, biting his lip and trying so hard to be quiet while Fili made him feel like he was going to explode into a thousand pieces.

"God," Kili moaned, wrapping his leg around Fili's waist. "C'mon."

Fili opened his mouth to respond and froze, stilling and his hand going over Kili's mouth. Kili dug his nails into the back of Fili's neck in outrage and then froze as well, hearing the loud laughs and shrieks of teenagers. Keeping still with Fili still inside him, both of them trying so hard not to move while they waited for the children to pass, was torture. Kili slid his hand up, running his fingers through Fili's short hair, relaxing around him as they waited.

"You're gorgeous when you sing," Fili saidsuddenly, leaning down and kissing Kili softly, just a brush of lips against lips than a real kiss. "If I had to choose only one thing to be able to hear ever again it'd be you singing."

Kili blinked up at him, hand stilling against Fili's scalp, and kissed him. It was a real kiss, tongue and lips and teeth and the sharing of breath. The lust was gone, the need still there as they very slowly, very carefully began to move again. There was silence around them as they moved, locked together, mouths occupied with swallowing each other's breathy sounds of pleasure. Kili reached back, grabbing the arm rest behind him as they worked themselves back up into a frenzy, neither caring anymore if they got caught, they just needed so badly to come. Kili used the leverage to thrust down as Fili thrust up and groaned at how good it felt.

Fili leaned down, biting and sucking along Kili's neck, grabbing one of Kili's hands and moving it to Fili's body. Kili let go of the arm rest, letting his body fully rest against the seat as they shifted. Kili wrapped both of his legs around Fili's waist and wrapped his arms around Fili's chest, hands splayed over his shoulders. Fili nuzzled Kili's loose hair, bracing himself on the seat and moving harder, faster.

Fili kept the pace hard and fast, not giving Kili a chance to catch his breath. As soon as the noises began to spill out of his mouth Kili bit down on Fili's shoulder, fingers gripping him hard enough to leave bruises, muffling himself to the best of his ability. Fili snuck a hand down, wrapping it around Kili's cock and stroking him, laughing softly as Kili arched desperately against him, his head falling back against the seat.

"Fi," he gasped, a near wail. "G-gah...so close, please."

"You begging me?" Fili asked, using every dirty trick Kili had ever unintentionally handed him against him, ratcheting the pleasure up to an almost unbearable level.

"Yes," Kili hissed, squeezing his eyes closed tight. He was so close, the burn and the urge and the sparks flying up his spine. He clung desperately to his brother, unable to stop the loud cry--near scream--of Fili's name that fell from his lips as he came. Fili kept moving through it, all sense of rhythm lost, left only was the desperate need to come. Kili let go of Fili and rested back against the seat, panting as he tried to catch his breath, watching as Fili moved above him. Kili reached up, pulling Fili into a kiss, feeling the shudder and the groan-growl as Fili came. He kept kissing him as he felt Fili come inside him, the short, shallow thrusts as he rode out his orgasm.

"Fuck," Fili breathed against Kili's lips.

Kili smiled up at him, feeling a little dazed, and nuzzled him lazily. "You're a dork," he said.

"I'm sure you'd be thrilled to just watch me handle my piece for the rest of eternity," Fili said.

Kili ran his hand over Fili's scalp and kissed him again. "Nah, I'd be happy just to see you like this for the rest of forever."


End file.
